Goblin Tinkerer
The 'Goblin Tinker '''is a new NPC added in the 1.1 update. He reforges items, giving them different stats. He will also buy any player item, similar to the features of the Merchant and will also sell various items, as is shown below. thumb|left|350px How to Find In order to spawn the Goblin Tinker, you must defeat the Goblin Invasion. He is normally found in the dungeon, Jungle or underworld, bound much like the Mechanic, you may release him by right-clicking on him. If found in the dungeon, he may be found above or below sea level. Once rescued, he will stay in the vicinity until you build and/or assign a house for him. If he dies before you save him, he will re-spawn at a random location. Reloading the game after finding him but before saving him will also cause him to spawn at a random location. Sells Quotes *(When released) "Thank you for freeing me human! I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say we didn't get along well..." *"That mining helmet-flipper combination looked better on paper." *"Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt." *"Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your expert!" *"Goblins are surprisingly easy to anger. In fact, they could start a war over cloth!" (Possibly a reference to a Runescape quest or the Goblin Battle Standard .) *"To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are." *"I just finished my new creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard." *"Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!" *"YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?" (This could be a reference to Mojang's game, ''Minecraft. Gold being weaker than Iron in the game. Or it's refering to real life as gold is weaker than iron.) *"Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots." (Most likely a reference to the "YO DAWG" meme. A picture of Xzibit is shown saying he heard the reader likes two things and combining the two." *"Hey, does your hat need a motor? I think I have a motor that would fit exactly in the hat." *"Hey... what's (Mechanic's Name) up to? Have you... have you talked to her, by any chance?" (Mechanic must be present; he has a crush on her, vice versa with the Mechanic if the tinkerer is present) *"Silence is golden. Duct tape is Silver." (Possibly a reference to a demotivational image) *"Do you know why we all carry around these spiked balls?, because I don't." Names Note: Upon adding a new name, make sure you add it according to the ABC list. *Angus *Arback *Dalek (possibly a referance to the Doctor Who enemy also by the same name) *Darz *Durnok *Engrech *Erwyn *Fahd *Fjell *Gunak *Henry *Knogs *Knub *Mobart *Mrunok *Negurk *Nort *Nuxatk *Ragz *Sarx *Stazen *Tgerd *THar (Yes, big H) *Theodor *Tkanus *Trogem *Smador *Stezom *Xanos *Xon Notes * Judging by his dialouge, he appears to be an outcast from the Goblin Army. *To free the Goblin Tinker, as well as all other bound NPCs, you must have auto-pause turned off. Then, simply right click to free them. *When the Goblin Tinker remarks how the Goblin Army will fight over cloth, it gives a clue on how to summon them using the Tattered Cloth. *One of his quotes refers to the fact that in reality, gold is a far weaker metal than iron. It could also be a reference to the game Minecraft (which is often compared to Terraria), where gold items are also inferor to iron items. *Another quote is a reference to an internet meme. Yo dawg, I heard you like memes in your Terraria, so I put some memes in your Terraria so you can meme while you play Terraria... *He seems to have a crush on the Mechanic aswell as vice versa. Category:NPCs Category:1.1 Category:Needs Attention Category:Vendors